


Quildë

by whatkindoftea (haeli)



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Elves, M/M, Númenor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeli/pseuds/whatkindoftea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things won in surrender and more gained when it’s done in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quildë

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WennyT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WennyT/gifts).



> This is like a side fic to a larger LOTR crossover thing that I've been half working on for a while, but of course the first thing I want to write is porn. I make no promises for my elvish fluency!

* * *

 

The length of Hithlain rope is sleek and silk in Changmin’s hands.  The coolness of the fibers creating a delightful contrast to the heat radiating from Yunho’s skin as he makes one of the final knots just above his flexing stomach.  

 

Yunho groans at the touch, the noise tense and shuddering.  “Changmin, Changmin please.” 

 

“Almost done, my love.” Yunho shivers when the elf’s breath ghosts over his stomach as deft fingers twine the rope through a final loop, securing it at the base of his hard cock. 

 

It’s been nearly the full evening, and Yunho is covered in a light sheen of sweat, muscles taught from the strained position, and Changmin thinks he’s beautiful.  Beautiful because his broad, deep chest is on display, trapped between the elegant lines of the rope - beautiful because he’s giving Changmin the power to do these things to his body.  

 

He presses a kiss into the skin of Yunho’s shoulder in the space between the coiled rope as he finishes his work with a last tug, and pulls away to admire what he has wrought, gaze hot as it runs over Yunho’s body.  The rope holds the man’s arms behind his back, elbows bent and forearms clasped against each other.  The fine braid  works it’s way up taught arm muscles and around his chest and thighs and groin, tight and restrictive but not cutting.  Changmin is too gentle and too skilled for those pitfalls.  

 

But teasing has never been beyond him, and he wants to watch Yunho come undone. 

 

“Spread your legs,” Changmin breathes out, eyes trailing down to where Yunho’s erection is hard and huge, trapped by the silver rope.  His mouth fills with saliva as lust pounds through him, and he runs his hands over the tops of Yunho’s thighs, pulling a gasp from the man.  They’re well formed and dusted lightly with hair, and Changmin wants to bury his face between them. 

 

Yunho manages to spread them minutely, but it’s not enough.

 

“Wider,” Changmin whispers, voice smooth and deep, fingers pressing insistently into Yunho’s heated flesh.  He mouths at Yunho’s shoulder, tongue dancing across skin with encouragement. 

 

“I can’t... I need,” Yunho breaks his silence and struggles from his position where his feet are tucked beneath him, kneeling on the wide bed.  He looks concerned, brow furrowed and bottom lip trapped between his teeth, and Changmin immediately steps in.  

 

“Here,” Changmin pulls Yunho close, arms wrapping around broad shoulders in steady reassurance.  He pulls closer and gets a nose full of Yunho’s scent - so warm and fresh and taunting like damp earth after spring rains.  It wraps around him, and Changmin can’t stop himself from nuzzling into Yunho’s hairline, lips trailing over his temple, tongue flicking out to catch at a bead of sweat.  Yunho shudders against him, exhaling a soft and needy sound, his bare chest pressing against the soft fabric of Changmin’s tunic as he relaxing into the embrace.  

 

With sure touches, Changmin carefully helps Yunho shift backwards until he rests against their pillows, feet flat on the bed and knees falling open.

 

“Now,” Changmin extricates himself before pressing a kiss to Yunho’s lips.  It’s slow and burning, all of the patience and care of the evening rolled into the slide of their lips until Changmin decides that he’s been patient enough.

 

With a muffled sound, he works between Yunho’s splayed thighs, arching against his bound torso, and opens his to the kiss, unable to stop the pleased hum as Yunho does the same.  His clothing drags across the swells of flesh between the ropes, Yunho's skin senstive and hot against the fabric, and he hears Yunho whimper into his mouth.  

 

“Changmin,” Yunho gasps, when the elf pulls gently at his lower lip, licking and biting gently at the flesh.  “ _Ma mauya?_ ” He whispers, jolting his head away and panting harshly, eyes shut.  Changmin pauses his ministrations, concerned it may be too much, but grins when Yunho continues to press against him.

 

Laughing softly, Changmin pulls back to run his hands across Yunho’s chest, stopping to pull and tease at peaked nipples, desire starting to tease at the edges of his control with each stuttered, choked noise that falls from Yunho's mouth.  “Yes, it is necessary, my dearest Yunho.”  Yunho groans again, pushing against Changmin’s hands, seeking more stimulation, the ropes beginning to distort the sensations.  Changmin plays with Yunho’s chest for a while longer, entirely in love with the sounds Yunho makes and the way his body shudders beneath his hands, but it’s not enough. 

 

“ _Nai tulca nauval,_ ” Changmin grins.  With a brief press of lips, Changmin slides to the bed, hips pressed to the blankets and hands against the inside of Yunho’s thighs, bringing himself level with the hard thrust of his cock.  Changmin presses his nose into the crux of hip and thigh and inhales slowly to enjoy the scent of Yunho.  A gentle brush of lips is followed by a sharp bite, then Changmin trails soft nips across the skin with Yunho cursing softly above him until he reaches the rope coiled tight around the base of Yunho's erection.  Want rolls through him, makes him eager, and he licks a slow line up Yunho’s length, moaning softly at finally being able to touch how he wants after so many hours. 

 

“Please, Changmin,” Yunho gasps, and Changmin knows that he’s fighting back the urge to rock and thrust with the way he shivers when Changmin presses two fingers against the rope wrapped so aggravatingly close to Yunho’s erection. “Changmin, _melmë endanyo_ , I need -”

 

“I know,” Changmin’s breath quickens at the endearment, the lilting tones of his language spilling from Yunho’s mouth sounding broken and desperate and it spikes his lust higher, pushes it to a boiling point until he feels like he’s being driven mad by desire for this man bound and laid out before him. His hand wraps around the base of Yunho’s cock, and he strokes slowly, heat pouring through him at the breathless noises the action causes. “I know, love.”

 

He relaxes his jaw and pulls the head of Yunho’s cock into his mouth, stifling a moan at the weight of it on his tongue.  Yunho is heavy and hot, the angle pressing the head against the roof of his mouth, and Changmin drops his jaw wider to avoid scraping Yunho with his teeth.  He sinks halfway down before sucking, leisurely and far too lightly for Yunho’s liking, but it’s been this long, and Changmin wants to bask in their time together - doesn’t want to rush it now. 

 

His eyes lift to meet Yunho’s, their light brown color distorted by blown pupils and the lidded gaze.  His arms tense and he pulls at his bonds, like he wants to be free, but Changmin knows he’s enjoying it - knows that if Yunho wanted to be released he would ask.  Dragging his mouth slowly off Yunho’s cock, Changmin presses his tongue into the slit, eyes still on Yunho to catch the way Yunho's eyes shut and mouth drops open as he collects the bitter precome, watching as the man shudders and moans his name with abandon.  

 

“Changmin, _Tindómë_ ,” Yunho starts, but breaks off with a gasp as Changmin sinks slowly back down again, lips tight and curled over his teeth, until they meet the rope wrapped around the base.  The delicate, beautiful name echoes in his mind, Yunho groaning it again above him, and Changmin pushes further, tongue flicking out to press into the rope beneath his lips, brushing against the cool material and heated flesh, relaxing as Yunho's cock pushes towards the very back of throat. 

 

Yunho shouts, rocking forward off the pillows, stomach muscles tight and working as he holds himself up, arms useless to help.  Changmin can feel Yunho’s hot breaths brush the back of his neck, and he sucks again, working to breathe through his nose, filling his senses with the taste, the smell, the feel of Yunho all around him.  Saliva starts to slick his lips and chin, and he draws back to the head, tongue running along the ridge. 

 

Yunho’s shaking.  “This, it feels...” and he trails off, shifting against the Hithlain rope with a moan as he sinks back against the pillows, back arching delicately as Changmin works back down once more before letting Yunho's cock slip from his mouth.  

 

“Tell me, _Aurë,_ ” Changmin feels incredible, he feels powerful and in control as he watches Yunho's erection slap against the knots decorating his stomach. “Tell me how it feels.” He wants to know, needs to know that Yunho is enjoying this - that it’s what the man wanted. 

 

“I can’t,” Yunho says, eyes wide and voice wrecked, and Changmin pulls himself back up to press kisses and bites into Yunho’s neck.  Changmin feels constricted by the soft fabric of his tunic now, too hot and too tight beneath the clothes.  He wants to be bare like Yunho, wants to be able to press himself against Yunho and feel nothing but the other man.  But he must wait until Yunho asks.  

 

“Try, try to tell me.” He pleads, lips brushing against Yunho’s jaw.

 

Yunho struggles further, but gasps as Changmin tugs at an earlobe, pulling it lightly between his teeth. “I feel... I feel like you’re all around me.  Like you’re holding me even where you’re not, like I can feel everything.” He whines low in his throat and shifts a final time. “I need you.” 

 

“I’m here,” Changmin breathes, entranced by the reaction, at the way Yunho struggles to breathe through the emotions.  He can feel his own heart hammering in his chest, pumping heat and love through his body, making him ache. 

 

“But I want to feel more of you,” Yunho tries to turn to Changmin, who obliges instantly at the movement, pressing their lips together, soft and reassuring as they move together.  Yunho breaks the kiss and demands, “ _Ani lerya, Tindómë_.” 

 

Changmin jolts at the words, trying not to rush to fulfill the request.  He carefully watches Yunho’s face for a moment as the man stares back, open and loving, and it’s all the answer Changmin needs. 

 

Slowly, methodically - just as he worked to put the ropes in place - Changmin begins to uncoil them from Yunho’s body, moving in reverse from Yunho’s hips and groin and up across his chest.  

 

“Oh, Changmin,” Yunho gasps as the rope falls away, sensation returning in a rush as Changmin carefully massages the stiff muscles, bringing life and blood back to them as the ropes are taken off.  Yunho arches into the touches, breaths shuddering and mouth open wide as he tries to calm himself.  

 

Changmin looks up as he works the knots across Yunho’s chest free, and stalls his movements when he sees tear tracks running down Yunho’s cheeks. 

 

“Yunho! _Aurë,_ what happened?” He drops the rope and holds Yunho’s face between his hands, brushing aside the streaks with reassuring touches.  “Are you alright?”

 

“Fine,” Yunho breathes with a small smile, “I’m fine.  I feel like I could fly, like I’m breathing for the first time. It's alright, Changmin.”

 

Changmin nods his head, smiling with relief as the fear he had hurt the other man abates.  He doesn’t change his pace, working Yunho’s arms and wrists free as steadily as he had before, but watching Yunho’s face even more avidly, caught by the flickering expressions of brief discomfort and peace.  When’s he’s done, Changmin lets the rope slip from his hands and coil on the ground as it slides from the bed, as Yunho rests against the pillows once again. 

 

It takes merely a fraction of the time to untie him, but by the end of it Yunho is shuddering and slowly reaching out for Changmin, readjusting to the sensations of movement and freedom.   Changmin notes the redness of Yunho’s skin, the indents where rope and knots pressed into the flesh, and the heaviness of his limbs, and his own desire diminishes. 

 

“Yunho,” he rubs at Yunho’s arms, fingers pressing gently into the marks left by the bands, “Perhaps we should -” But he’s brought up short by Yunho’s hands on his thighs, running slowly up to the fastening at the front of his breeches, and Changmin is momentarily stunned, staring down at the look of quiet smugness on Yunho’s face.

 

Changmin opens his mouth to protest - to point out the strain, how exhausted Yunho must be - but Yunho’s quicker with his words for once.

 

“ _Áva quetë, melmë endanyo,”_ Yunho smiles, warm and open and full of love, and Changmin is powerless to stop him as he undoes the ties of Changmin’s breeches then moves to the clasp at the throat of his tunic.  Changmin’s breath staccatos at finally feeling Yunho’s hands on him, at the warmth from the other man touching his chest, his hips.

 

The silk clothing falls away, leaving Changmin bare at last.  Without hesitation, he lies down to press against Yunho’s side, gripping gently and pulling him closer until Changmin can feel Yunho's bare flesh pressed down the length of his body and claims the man all over again with kisses to his throat and over his eyes. 

 

 Yunho groans as Changmin teases a mark into his jawline with lips and teeth, patience having returned for the moment, but only until Yunho stretches beside him, brushing their erections against each other as he reaches for something across the bed.  Changmin’s suspicions are confirmed when he catches the scent of lavender and rose as Yunho spills the oil into his palm. 

 

“Here,” Changmin tries to move but only gets as far as propping himself up on one elbow when Yunho wraps his hand around Changmin’s cock. His grip is hot and slick, and Changmin shudders as he pulls at Yunho, drawing the man close enough so he can press open mouth kisses over his lips, thrusting gently into Yunho’s grip and licking at Yunho’s full lower lip. 

 

Yunho groans into the kiss, and pushes Changmin to lie on his back, blankets cool and untouched beneath his heated skin, a contrast to the hot weight of Yunho straddling his waist, hovering over him, teasing him by not touching anywhere but their lips. Changmin changes that by brushing his hands over Yunho’s stomach and down his strong thighs, before stroking his erection as he begins to finally lose patience for the final time.  Yunho gasps into the kiss, one hand moving to prepare himself, and all Changmin can do is touch and reassure.  Yunho makes small noises of desperation into his mouth until he finally pulls away, shuddering as he finishes readying himself. 

 

“Yunho, are you sure?” Changmin questions again, wary of Yunho’s enthusiasm, knowing all too well the man’s penchant for ignoring what his body tells him, regardless of whether it's in the bedroom or on the battlefield.

 

“That I want you?” Yunho grins, slicking Changmin with the sweet scented oil once more before steadying himself above the elf, expression softening into something more understanding, “Of course I’m sure.” 

 

Changmin wants to kiss Yunho again for that, overwhelmed by the reassurances Yunho gives him, and he’s reminded that he was right when he chose Yunho, this Númenórean who knew so much yet so little about the Elves all those years ago, who now knows absolutely everything about Changmin. 

 

“Come back to me,” Yunho mutters, and Changmin blushes at being caught reminiscing at such an inappropriate time, but Yunho’s eyes only hold fondness and love.  It’s so pure - the complete opposite to the way Yunho sinks down onto Changmin’s length with practiced ease, sighing contentedly as he finally settles, hands resting on Changmin’s shoulders as he breathes deeply and adjusts. 

 

Now, Changmin is the one shaking and panting as he runs his hands back to press them gently into Yunho’s hips, offering support as Yunho begins to move.  It’s slow, measured, as he lifts himself minutely before sinking back down, hips rolling into the motion.  Changmin gasps quietly each time Yunho’s weight settles against him, each time Yunho presses impossibly closer.  Taking cues from Yunho’s expression and stiffness, Changmin clenches his jaw and remains still, allowing himself to be lost in the sensation of Yunho’s thighs pressed to his sides and the heat surrounding him, until Yunho demands he move by leaning forward to bite down on Changmin’s shoulder, growling at him in Elvish to do his share of the work.

 

Laughing at the command and immensely turned on by the high tongue being used in such a debauched way, Changmin rolls his hips up, jostling Yunho with the thrust and pulling a surprised moan from the other man.  Their chests press together as Yunho loses his leverage, skin slick with sweat and Changmin arches into the sensation, pushing his body against Yunho’s as he grips his hips and fucks into him with more strength as Yunho’s drains out of him.  Their skin slides together with each thrust, and Changmin wants to smell like Yunho when he wakes in the morning, the thought spiking his arousal higher and he holds on tighter, grinds up harder. 

 

“Changmin,” Yunho gasps, arms shaking as he folds onto them, face against Changmin’s collar bone, legs and hips still working over Changmin’s lap in desperate jerking movements.  Changmin strokes his fingers through Yunho’s hair, strands damp with perspiration, and presses his lips against Yunho’s temple and smiles as Yunho crowds in closer until they’re kissing. It’s dizzying, and Changmin will never have enough - no number of years spent together, learning and loving, makes him indifferent.  His thoughts twist until they’re a tangled work of Yunho’s name, Yunho’s moans - Yunho, _Yunho_.  

 

Changmin holds Yunho's mouth in place, as he rolls them over, trapping Yunho back against the bed before guiding himself back inside.  Yunho arches up with a moan, hands brushing up Changmin’s sides, pulling a breathy oath from the elf, as he increases his pace and reaches between them.  He’s close, but he knows Yunho is too.

 

“Yes,” Yunho’s eyes flutter closed at Changmin's grip, and Changmin stumbles in his rhythm at the expression of near painful desire painted across Yunho’s features.  Seeing Yunho, who is always disciplined, always in control, look completely enslaved brings Changmin’s climax hurtling towards him, and he thrusts harder, hand working Yunho’s erection with the skill from years and years of being together, willing Yunho to finish with him.

 

“ _Á tulë, Aurë,”_ Changmin breathes, pressing his forehead to Yunho’s shoulder and rocking into him harshly, too close for anything more measured than this pace of brutal desperation.  Yunho thrashes beneath him, and Changmin twists his fingers just beneath the crown of Yunho’s cock, “ _Sí, Aurë_.” 

 

And Yunho comes, a cry of Changmin’s name torn from him as his head presses back into the pillows, thighs tight around Changmin’s waist as he pushes up into Changmin’s grip.  The desperate, keening sound is enough to push Changmin over the edge as well.  Mouth open against Yunho’s shoulder, Changmin buries himself as deeply as possible as he climaxes, a soft groan muffled by Yunho’s body. 

 

Neither has the strength to move, the evening catching up with them.  Yunho is nearly asleep by the time Changmin has the will to push himself away, settling next to the man and pressing against his side.  

 

“Yunho,” Changmin whispers when Yunho finally moves, turning to face the elf without opening his eyes, “Yunho are you alright?” He brushes locks of dark brown hair away from his face, fingers grazing the handsome planes of Yunho's cheeks and the bridge of his nose, pausing when Yunho’s lips twist into a smile. 

 

“Yes,” he sighs, pulling Changmin against his chest, tucking the elf against him, fingers trailing tickling touches between shoulder blades. “Thank you, _Tindómë._ ” Changmin smiles against Yunho’s chest and barely stops himself from saying the same thing.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Elvish Phrases Used:
> 
> Ma mauya? - Is that necessary?  
> Nai tulca nauval - May you remain strong/steadfast [Changmin is being an asshole]  
> Melmë endanyo - My love  
> Tindómë - Starry twilight/Starlight dusk [Yunho’s nickname for Changmin]  
> Aurë - Sunlight/Day [Changmin’s nickname for Yunho]  
> Ani lerya - Release me  
> Áva quetë - Don’t speak  
> Á tulë - Come (command)  
> Sí - Now (command)


End file.
